Nanika amari ningen
by The dark of the light
Summary: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar al lado oscuro? Sólo de esa forma podré verla. SASUSAKU


Nanika amari ningen

¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar al lado oscuro? Sólo de esa forma podré verla. SASUSAKU

En una cerrada habitación, sumida en una total y deprimente oscuridad, con una cama con cobijas negras y un armario del mismo color, se encontraba un chico pelinegro, mirando el techo.

Perteneciendo a un clan como el suyo, el clan Uchiha, podía permitirse el lujo de tener una habitación propia, con vistas a un hermoso patio. Pero a él sólo le gustaba por el techo. Sólo por eso la había elegido.

Sus padres habían aprobado la elección, para su suerte. Esa habitación pegaba mucho con él. Oscura, cerrada, fría, sigilosa. Ya no recordaba cuándo se había vuelto tan frío.

Ah, es verdad.

_Había sido cuando ella desapareció._

Desde aquel día toda su vida había cambiado. Y ahora ya no era el Sasuke tan feliz que solía ser cuando ella aún estaba con él.

Al día siguiente iniciarían sus clases en la Universidad de Osaka, una de las más conocidas en Japón. Principalmente, por su increíble biblioteca. Se había hecho prestigiosa por ser la primera en alcanzar el billón de ediciones. Ocupaba toda una manzana, y teniendo en cuenta que la Universidad abarcaba dos, era enorme. Y eso sin contar los innumerables niveles que poseía, tanto por arriba como por debajo.

Nunca había ido a visitarla, por más que fuera pública. Aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo, ya que perdería el papel de chico frío e indiferente, le daba miedo.

Naruto le había contado muy brevemente sobre su aspecto. Según sus relatos, era grande, todo el día estaba oscura y llena de estanterías enormes, con tenebrosos rincones en los que según decía su amigo, jamás llegaba la luz.

Por supuesto que Naruto no iba a la biblioteca a leer libros. Lo único que hacía era hablar con la bibliotecaria, Hinata, de la cual estaba enamorado. Bueno, 'hablar'… lo único que hacía era mirarla desde lejos y ponerse rojo si ella lo miraba. Y ella exactamente igual.

Volviendo a la biblioteca, había oído muy malas historias sobre ella, casos de gente muerta, vampiros, monstruos y unas cuantas paparruchadas más. Pero lo que le hacía temer a esa biblioteca en especial era una historia. Una historia que él había vivido en carne propia.

Cuando era pequeño casi no tenía amigos. Por su carácter frío debido a la poca importancia que le daban sus padres, la gente nunca se le acercaba para hablar. Un buen día, para que las chicas de su club de fans no le molestaran, decidió esconderse en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Pero, para su mala suerte se encontró con una chica, de, por extraño que pareciera, pelo rosa, llorando en un rincón. Ella le recordaba mucho a él. Entre sollozos, le explicó su problema. Para el asombro de cualquiera, Sasuke la consoló y secó sus lágrimas con sonrisas. De repente, verla todos los días se convirtió en una rutina. Pasaban las cuatro estaciones juntos, los 365 días del año, 366 los bisiestos. Se conocían mutuamente tanto o más que a las palmas de sus manos.

El día de su onceavo cumpleaños, huyendo del club de fans de Sasuke, las cuales odiaban a la chica, se escondieron en el mismo sitio en el que se habían conocido. Pero dejaron correr tanto el tiempo que terminó por hacerse de noche. Y así, de la nada, _ella_ desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente él despertó en el hospital. La ciudad estuvo conmocionada mucho tiempo, cerraron la biblioteca para analizarla completamente, pero no encontraron nada. La buscaron durante meses, pero había desaparecido, borrada totalmente del mapa sin dejar rastro alguno. Terminaron por darla por muerta. Los padres de ella se fueron de la ciudad. Sólo se enteró que se habían suicidado tiempo después, y jamás supo nada más de ella. Desde aquel día, odiaba su cumpleaños. Su pérdida había sido un golpe muy duro para él. Significaba perder a la persona que más quería. Y sin siquiera haberse despedido. Estuvo 3 años sin contactar con nadie, pronunciando pocas palabras, encerrándose en su propia oscuridad. Se alejó de todo y de todos. Y, cuando parecía que tocaba fondo, había llegado Naruto como caído del cielo, y le había ayudado a seguir adelante.

Pero, aún así, todavía se encerraba en su habitación durante horas cuando la recordaba. Ya no lloraba, sólo se quedaba mudo, mirando al techo durante horas y horas. Esa era su única forma de relajarse. Y era exactamente lo que intentaba hacer en ese mismo instante, reflejando un profundo dolor en sus perdidos orbes negros.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Aún estás viva?_

----

Pequeña introducción! Pero pronto vendrá lo más emocionante. Parece que conté la mitad de la historia en un capítulo, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por saber.

Paciencia, no sé cuando subiré el segundo capítulo pero no será dentro de demasiado tiempo. Tengo que seguir actualizando todas las demás historias, así que paciencia. Lo subiré todo el mismo día.

Bueno, espero que les guste, tengan un buen corazón y déjenme un review aunque sea para descargar su ira contenida mientras leían mi capítulo (?)

Matta-ne!

The dark of the light.


End file.
